10,9,8,7,6,5,4,3,2,1
by IDevinD
Summary: He need someone to kiss this year. He wasn't going to pass it this time. Niley :D


_10pm_

Her shimmery dress shook back and forth as the music played. She threw her hands up and started giggling with her friends.

"Just one touch, now baby I believe!" They screamed as they laughed. He watched her with a smile on his face. A hand clamped down on his shoulder.

"Who's your target right now dear friend?" The small voice of his best friend said as he turned around. He smiled at the dark haired girl.

"Shimmery dress with all the girls around her." The girl looked at the group and picked her out quickly.

"The curly haired one?" She asked and he nodded his head. She nodded "Cute" He smiled "But of course she has a boyfriend." He turned to his attention to the girl to see her with a blonde boy with his arms around her tightly as she smiled up at him. The boy sighed.

"I knew it was too good to be true" He looked at his friend as she laughed.

"Don't worry Nate, you'll get to kiss someone this year" She said gently. He smiled.

"Thanks Miles" He looked around as the song changed to some other pop song. He sighed. "I'm going to stand outside okay?" She nodded.

"Alright, if you come back in to defrost I'll be with Shane and Mitchie" He nodded and head outside.

_10:30pm_

He came back in shivering. A laugh behind him made him turn around. The straighten, which its usually curly, brunett haired girl laughed and he just smiled.

"I told you its cold" He laughed.

"Yeah I know." She handed him a cup that was in her hand. He took a sip of it. "Ahh, hot chocolate." She smiled.

"You're very lucky. I was very close to getting you some tea." He made a disgusted face and then took a sip of the hot coco. She laughed.

"Blah" he said after his sip. "I don't know how you drink that crap, it's all herby and earthy" She laughed.

"You know coco is 'earthy' too" She said laughing. He smiled.

"Yeah but by the time you get the mix its been through so many chemicals that the earthyness is gone" She laughed at his random babble. "Yeah you know you love it" She smiled.

"So you would rather drink some chemicals than something from the earth?" He nodded.

"Yeah, at lease I know what the checmial was, with tea you don't know what dirt hit the herb" She laughed.

"Your crazy." She said as he just smiled. "Wait aren't you trying to be a chef?" He laughed.

"I was messing with you Miles" She slapped his arm. "Ow" She rolled her eyes.

"Lets dance"

_11pm_

He sat back down at the table his group had. His friend smiled at him as he sat in the booth.

"Hey" He said. Nate did the head nod thing.

"_If you really more, scream it out louder"_ The croud yelled as the song played. A server came over.

"Samuel Adams" he said and she nodded and he watched her walk away. His friend laughed.

"Dude," Nate turned his head toward his friend. "Are you seriously watching her?" Nate rolled his eyes.

"And whats so bad about that? I thought you would be thrilled to find out that I'm not gay and I actually like women" His friend laughed at him.

"Yeah I was getting a little worried about it. I thought me being with Mitchie just sent you a message" Nate rolled his eyes.

"You are a dick" He told his friend. The server came back and set the beer down on the table. "Thanks" He said and she smiled.

"You're welcome" she said and walked away, which one again Nate kept looking.

"Nate!" Two hi-pitched voice said and he looked at his best friend and his other friend look at him disaprovly.

"What?" The brunett rolled her eyes.

"That's rude, you just stared at the poor girls ass!" The other girl said as floated into the other boys arms. The boy looked at her and kissed her forhead.

"Ew, could you guys keep the PDA down please?" Nate said. The brunette laughed.

"Yeah, Mitchie can't you and Shane give the poor guy a break." She said. Nate smiled. "I mean he's flirted with two girls and both have boyfriends" Confused Nate looked over at the serever, who once again was being scooped up into another mans arms. Nate sighed and banged his head on the table.

"Will this year end already?"

_11:30_

Nate was back outside, looking into the room where everyone was, but mostly looking at his best friend. Miley, he smiled just thinking about her, as she danced around with Mitchie and Alex as they giggled and messed with each other. He saw the girl from before and realized some of the resemblance between Miley and her. They both had brunette hair, both naturally curly (From what he could tell), their eyes and she was about Miley's height. The waiter from before passed by him through the window and once again he saw resemblance to Miley, her body, her hair was curly but it was black. That's when it hit him.

Nate was in love with his best friend…again. See when he was younger he was madly in love with Miley. They went through all school years, both having a boyfriend or a girlfriend, yet most of Nate's girlfriends looked a lot like Miley. He sighed and rubbed his forehead. _I think that beer is getting to me._

_11:50_

Miley dragged him over to the window, so they could get the 'best' view of the ball dropping. She smiled at him as they stopped.

"Its so beautiful." She said. He smiled.

"Yes you are" She blushed and pinched his cheeks.

"You're so chessey." He laughed.

"Anything for you" She rolled her eyes and turned back to the city. He put his arms around her body, holding her between her arms and put his chin on her head. She giggled. The room started to fill up behind them.

"You going to kiss someone tonight?" She asked quietly. He smiled.

"I'm going to try." He said. The room got crowed, but somehow Shane, Mitchie, Alex, Justin, Jason & Alice all ended up next to them. The group looked at the ball.

_30 seconds_

"Nate?" Miley said quietly as everyone was counting down.

"Yeah?"

_20 seconds_

"Kiss me"

"What?"

_10_

"Please"

_9_

"Why?"

_8_

"Because I've always wanted you too!"

_6_

"Miley"

_5_

"Please, Nate"

_4_

He smiles

_3_

She leans in

_2_

He put his face to hers

_1_

"I love you"

_HAPPY NEW YEAR! _And with that he kissed her, making up for all the kisses he never had, the kisses he wanted but couldn't have.

"I love you too"

* * *

I know its past New years but I did write it on Dec 31 but didn't have time for putting it up :D

:D

Love you guys

-Devin


End file.
